Source Code: Miraculous
by heroesneverdie-x
Summary: Set in Futuristic Paris, Hawkmoth rises using stolen technology to terrorize Paris in order to gain the other top sercret Miraculouses. Its time for superheroes to rise along with him. (SciFi!AgedUp!AU)
1. Rise of The Bug

_"I want this power, Nooroo. And you're going to help me get it," the shadowed man said. A tiny purple creature floated in front of him, features timid._

 _It tried to object, "But-"_

 _"You have to obey everything I say; I am your master now!" The man yelled, clenching his fist. "You **will** get me those jewels!"_

 _"...yes, master," the creature whimpered, lowering its head._

* * *

"Here's your macarons!" Marinette said, handing the lady a small box. "That'll be 12 euros."

The lady swiped her card under the cashier machine's scanner and a pleasant _ding!_ sounded. Marinette quickly pressed a few keys on the holographic screen before sending the woman on her way. "Have a nice day!" Marinette called as she disappeared through the door. She sighed as she leaned onto the countertop, the endless line from earlier finally gone for the moment. She heard her mother come up behind her.

"Thank you so much for handling the counter, Marinette," her mother said. "The lunch hour is always the busiest."

"It's no problem at all, maman," Marinette replied, turning to face the older woman.

"I know you had plans to meet with your friends, Alya and Nino, today. Things are wrapping up here, so go ahead and join them."

"But maman-"

"Your father and I can take it from here," her mother smiled, ushering her out the door. "Now have fun!"

Marinette waved goodbye as she walked out of the bakery. Hover cars flew past, causing her midnight hair to fly back. Her shoes tapped against the pristine white sidewalks. The centuries-old Eiffel Tower stood from a distance, jutting up against the skyline. Though the structure had to have some restorations done, it still was a proud trademark of Paris.

"The cafe should be just around the corner," Marinette said, checking her phone. "If I hurry I can make it!"

She ran but almost immediately skidded to a stop, the heels of her flats scraping against the concrete. The walk light had changed to stop, but an old man still remained on the street. And a car was coming straight toward him.

Marinette didn't think. Some would say it was stupid, reckless. Others would say it was brave. It was instinct. She rushed out and pulled the elder to safety, falling in the process. Her phone had fallen out of her hand and the screen was webbed with cracks. Luckily it was the only casualty of such a quick decision.

"Are you alright, miss?" the man said, helping her up. "Thank you for saving me."

"It's no trouble," Marinette replied. "It was just lucky no one was hurt."

He handed her her phone, "I'm deeply sorry about your phone, however."

"Well, the screen's shattered but I can always get a new one," she swiped her finger over it, careful to avoid cutting her finger. The time glew against the screen, barely readable with the ruined glass. "I still have time to get where I'm going. It's here over there after all. Please stay safe, monsieur."

She gave a quick bow, and hurried off, not noticing the old man's smile at her retreating figure.

* * *

Marinette sprinted to her destination's door, throwing it open to see… Chloé Bourgeois. Collège had been a few years ago and the two had not gotten along. While the girls were civil, hostilities still smoldered deep down.

"Well If it isn't Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Chloé simply stated, a smirk on her lips as she tilted her head. "I didn't expect to see you again."

"Neither did I," Marinette replied. Chloé looked like a model out of a magazine, even in their collège days. An expensive-looking white dress was lined with black stripes until it hit the waist. The pale fabric then flared out in gorgeous cascades. To complete the look, Chloé had added a long-sleeved yellow shrug. Her hair was in its signature ponytail and white sunglasses sat on her head.

She held a coffee cup in her hand which, judging from steam still rising from it, had just been ordered and delivered via the small teleporter pad on the table.

"Well I was told that my Adrikins was going to be here," Chloé said, lifting her chin into the air. "Even you won't be able to ruin my day, Marinette."

"I'm just here to meet Alya and Nino," Marinette answered, crossing her arms. She internally cringed at the nickname _Adrikins_. What could a person have done to receive such a title? "So I'm sure none of us will be getting each other's way. _Au Revoir_ , Chloé."

Chloé gave a slight nod before Marinette stepped around her. Her eyes immediately spotted a table with two familiar faces. She hurried over, pulling back a chair to sit down. "Hey guys!"

"Wow, girl," Alya chuckled, her ombré hair swinging as she shook her head. "You're actually on time for once. Albeit it was a close call."

Alya wore a black t-shirt tucked into worn jean shorts. A plaid cardigan was tied loosely around her waist and like always, the newest phone model sat nicely in her palm. Amber eyes sparkled with mischief behind dark-rimmed glasses.

Beside her sat her boyfriend, Nino. He wore a blue hoodie, jeans, and red sneakers. A red cap sat on his head and orange earbuds laid in his ears. An attachment wrapped around behind each ear to hold them in place.

The two had been dating since their last year of collège. A few months into the year and they were finally an item. Marinette completely approved, appreciating the fact that they tried their best to prevent making her a third wheel whenever they all hung out.

"What's up, Marinette?" Nino asked, shooting some quick finger guns. "Can't wait for you to meet my boy, Adrien."

"Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah," Alya added. "We figured you might've been getting tired of being left out when we're together-"

"What? No! I'm not-"

"Don't sweat it, Mari. Nino's been wanting us to meet his best bud for ages now. He's pretty busy all the time."

"You're going to love him, Marinette."

Marinette noticed the quick glance between the two, Alya's eyes lighting up. She had a suspicion that she was up to something, though she couldn't put her finger on it. The cafe's door swung open, causing a little bell sound to chime.

In the doorway stood a lean blonde male. His tanned skin that glistened with sweat. For someone that looked like they just run a mile or two, he managed to look good. The most noticeable feature about him was his emerald green eyes. Marinette's bluebell eyes locked onto his own and she sworn something stopped.

The weirdest part was that he looked familiar…

" _ADRIKINS_!"

Chloé threw herself onto the male, trying to kiss his cheeks as he shied away politely. He tried to pull her off and ask her politely to stop but moments later he turned to their table and mouthed Help. Nino and Alya just laughed while Marinette sat staring.

Only one thought occupied her mind, _So that's Adrikins. Poor guy._

"What brings you to this little coffee shop, Adrikins?" Chloé asked, twirling a strand of her hair. "After all, people like us could go to a variety of other better places."

"Well, my schedule had an opening," he coughed, though the sound didn't feel quite real. "And Nino invited me to meet some of his collège friends."

"Nino?" Chloé looked confused, then her face melted into an expression of shock, her grip tightening on his arm. This caused Adrien to semi-drag her over to the group.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he gave a small wave. "I had a shoot run long."

"No problem dude," Nino smiled. "You aren't that late." He gestured to the girls. "This is Alya and that's Marinette."

"Nice to meet you two!" Adrien said, his smile growing wider. "I'm Adrien. Nino's told me a lot about you. It's great to finally get to get to know you guys."

Chloe looked back and forth from the table to Adrien and back again. Her shocked expression morphed into a glare.

"Hey Adrien!" said Alya, choosing to ignore Chloé's gaze, giving a salute in greeting. "You seem like a pretty great guy."

"It's so exciting to meet you," Marinette added, brushing back a lock of midnight hair. "But I can't help but think I've seen you somewhere before…"

"Of course you've seen him!" Chloé sneered. "He's Adrien Agreste, you dumbo!"

"Adrien Agreste?" Marinette's eyes widened as she analyzed the information. "The model?!

* * *

Ivan Bruel sat on a bench, his back hunched and fists balled. A small velvet box was clenched between his fingers. Kim's taunts echoed in his mind. He'd left his girlfriend Mylene in a fit of suppressed anger, who was probably worrying about him right now.

He sighed, putting his face in his hands. Why couldn't he just say it? He stared at the box in his hands, a reminder of his failure. He didn't notice the soft humming of a white butterfly come his way and latch onto the box in his hands.

* * *

 _"In order to lure out superheroes, there must be a supervillain."_

 _"Master, the technology was supposed to be used for good-"_

 _"Be quiet, Nooroo. This plan will fix everything. Dark wings rise!"_

 _At his call, the purple creature vanished into the brooch-like mechanism on the man's shirt. Thick fabric and plated of metal sprouted from the device to cover his body and a metal mask with dark glass in the eye holes hid his features._

 _He smiled sinisterly as his radar had quickly picked up negative emotions from the park. He opened his palm, watching lines of code form in the corner of his vision. A small robotic butterfly came together in front of his very eyes._

 _"Fly my little akuma," he said, letting the mechanical creature escape through the skylight. "And evilise him."_

 _He watched the faux insect intensely in the last moments before it left his sight. The device looked so lifelike that no one would expect the storm coming their way. He chuckled as he connected with his victim._

 _"Stoneheart, I am Hawkmoth. You will be able to take revenge on the one who wronged you and achieve what you want. All you have to do is do me a small favor…"_

* * *

"You're best friends with the Adrien Agreste?!" Marinette flushed, suddenly feeling underdressed in the pink capris and white t-shirt she had messily thrown on. Not just any white shirt either, but one with a stupid cat pun on it.

"Well we didn't want you to think of it _that_ way," Nino said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"You were going to be meeting Adrien, _just_ Adrien, and not Adrien Agreste," the model added, turning to Chloé. "I was hoping to make some more friends, no offense to the ones currently present."

"Well I don't care about that," Alya stated. "It's great to meet you, Adrien. All of us should hang out more in the future."

Marinette nodded, agreeing with Alya, "Same here."

"Well, count me out," Chloé said, turning her face up towards the ceiling. "I wouldn't be seen dead with you anyway. When you're free, Adrikins, let me know."

With that, she let go of Adrien and walked out the door.

"Well then," Marinette said, gesturing to the seat in front of her. "How about we start with coffee?"

Adrien pulled out the seat and was about to speak before being cut off by the sounds of screams from outside.

"What's that?" the four of them asked, turning to each other. Everyone in the cafe ran to the windows, catching sight of a stone creature rampaging outside. Some ran to the back of the shop for safety while others froze in their spots. What was that being that was attacking their beautiful city?

" _KIM!_ " the being shouted, and Marinette vaguely recognized the voice.

"Is that… Ivan?" Marinette said, turning to her friends. "That can't be him, can it?"

"This is a scoop!" Alya exclaimed, eyes glowing despite the dangerous situation. "I've got to get out there!"

And she ran out to follow the monster through the streets.

"That's Alya running into danger," Nino said. "I'm going after her."

And he rushed after the reporter, leaving Adrien and Marinette behind.

"What do we do?" Adrien asked.

"The best thing we can do for now is to take shelter. Sorry we didn't have more time, Adrien."

"What about Alya and Nino?"

"Alya's smart. No matter how reckless she may be, she knows to stay out of trouble...most of the time. Nino will surely get to her before anything happens."

He nodded and the two parted ways. Marinette headed to the closest familiar building, her parents' bakery and childhood home. She ran to check on her parents, glad to find them safe in their living area.

"Maman, Papa!" She cried, running to embrace them.

"Marinette, we're so glad you're alright!" her maman said, returning the hug.

"The police should be able to get this under control soon," her father said, though there was an air of uncertainty as the three turned to the TV screen, showing live footage of the stone being.

"I think it's best if we all stay together tonight," her maman said, turning to Marinette. "Your room is still how you left it."

"After all this time?" Marinette asked, smiling. Her mother nodded, smiling as the young woman left to her old room.

Marinette was immediately hit with a wave of nostalgia as she opened her trap door. Her eyes were met with pink walls, bare of the magazine cutouts that'd she'd taken with her when she'd moved out. Her pink chaise still sat where it's always been and upstairs was her bed and yet higher was her balcony.

She smiled to herself, the room might've been slightly more empty than it'd been when she was younger, but it did radiate home. Her old computer still sat at her desk, waiting for her whenever she decided to stop by. She powered it up, bringing up the news. The monster - that sounded too much like her old classmate Ivan - was still on a roll, only seeming to get more powerful with every attack.

If it was truly Ivan, then he must be looking for the same Kim she knew. This was bad, very bad. She curled up on her spinning chair, mumbling to herself, when she noticed an ornate box on her desk. _That_ certainly had not been there before.

She carefully opened the small box, finding herself met by a flash of light. She squinted, recovering from the flash, when she was met face to face with a holographic red creature coming out from a pair of ladybug-patterned earrings lying neatly inside the box.

"Hello Marinette, my name is Tikki. I'm a Kwami, an AI program created by Miraculous Tech."

* * *

 **A/N: So... this is my first published multi chapter fanfic! *throws confetti* My plan for this story is to write out origins in 5 or so chapters, then marking this as complete. I will occasionally write a few loosely connected one shots based on episodes but this story will be basically be done by then. I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Rise of The Cat

Of course, when Nino had asked Adrien to hang out on the one day he would be free for the afternoon, the latter had immediately agreed. So when the day arrived, Adrien anxiously held his pose for the upteenth time, glancing at the clock every so often. When Vincent finally let him out, he didn't think it was possible to escape the set quicker than he did.

He rushed through the streets, dodging people locked on their floating holographic screens, doing whatever the population did nowadays. He nearly rammed into the glass door of the cafe, yet saved himself with quick reflexes.

Sweaty and lightly panting he stumbled inside, finally taking a breath, only to be attacked by Chloe. The unexpected weight caused him to waver, yet he managed to keep his balance. And when that was taken care of, something big decided to happen.

Blame his rotten luck that a five-story stone thing would start attacking the city the day he tried making new friends.

Now he found himself running in the opposite direction of the wreckage, away from the monster, trying to ignore the amount of damage already caused. Near his home, he saw an old man trying desperately to reach his cane, lying out of reach a few feet ahead of him. Adrien instantly rushed over, pulling the man to his feet.

"Thank you, kind sir," the elder said, gently taking his cane from Adrien.

"It's no problem, monsieur," Adrien replied. "Please head to safety. No one knows when all this will be over."

"I will. You stay safe as well," the man said, watching as Adrien resumed on his way into his house. He walked away after the latter was out of sight, cane held behind him.

* * *

Marinette shrieked as she fell out of her chair, hitting her computer as she did, the news holograms and tabs vanishing. A clearly advanced AI that came out of a pair of earrings was talking to her in her room. Why wouldn't she be freaking out?

"Maman, Papa!" she cried, scrambling to open her trapdoor, but the red creature stopped her.

"No! You can't tell anyone about me!" it cried, desperation clear in its voice. "I'm supposed to be kept secret!"

"Tell me how do you know my name?!" Marinette cried, shuffling backwards. "Where did you come from?"

"It's my duty to know the name of my holder," the creature -sorry, Tikki was its name- responded, hologram flickering. "I promise I will answer all your questions, but I can't stay for much longer unless you put in the earrings!"

Marinette turned to the box, taking out the earrings. Tikki disappeared and the Ladybug pattern faded to pure black. She could've backed out now, acted like this random box had never shown up on her desk. Yet, she found herself sliding the earrings on, as if by instinct.

Tikki reappeared in front of her, no longer looking holographic but solid. "Thank you, Marinette," Tikki chirped. "Now I don't have to use as much energy."

"You said you would answer my questions," Marinette said, adjusting her position on the floor.

"Right, like I said earlier, I'm a Kwami, an AI program made my Miraculous Tech. The earrings-" Tikki gestured to Marinette's ears. "are actually a top-secret device called a Miraculous. They transform their holders into heroes with special abilities. Well, they were supposed to be used for good, but the Butterfly Miraculous has been stolen by the hands of Hawkmoth!"

"Hawkmoth?"

Tikki nodded, "That stone monster isn't actually made of stone. There's a real person underneath that. It's the Butterfly Miraculous's special power to turn civilians into Champions, but Hawkmoth is using it to turn them into akumas instead!"

"What's an akuma?"

"A corrupted device that latches onto an item connected to its intended victim. It releases a web of transparent circuitry, attaching to the person and connecting with her brain. It allows communication between them and Hawkmoth. The akuma then mends with its object and transforms the victim into a villian! The only way to free the victim is to break the akuma's base, causing it to flee. This is how you'll capture it!"

"So that's really Ivan?!"

"Marinette, you were chosen to wield the Ladybug Miraculous, one of the two most powerful Miraculous made. Your special ability will be to create. I'll be able to explain once you transform. We don't have time to lose! To transform, all you have to do is tap your earrings and say, 'spots on!'"

Marinette obeyed Tikki's instructions, "Spots on?"

In a pink flash of light, the kwami was sucked into Marinette's earrings. The latter found herself gasping in a mix of delight and surprise as fabric and metal covered her skin and a red visor veiled her eyes. Her sight was now tinted red, dark spots dotting the center of her face and above and below each eye. The visor was already scanning items in her room and documenting information.

Marinette turned to her mirror, looking at her new outfit. Black leather covered her hands and plating of the same color protected her arms, a red metal elbow pad at the joint. Her shoulders were protected by the same material, attached to a red black-spotted dress that reached mid-thigh. The fabric hugged her curves and the material split from her waist. Her legs were covered by the same material as her arms and black boots adorned her feet, red lining the top edge. A spotted yoyo hung from a thin belt of red material.

She looked at her hands, glowing red veins of electricity sprouting from a ring in the center of her palms.

"Tikki?" Marinette asked, surprised when the kwami's sweet voice rang softly in her ears.

"I'm here, Marinette!"

"Tikki, what's the point of all this? I feel like I don't deserve it all."

"Your visor, dubbed Ladybug Vision, scans your surroundings and helps you formulate a plan to take down an akuma, usually in the form of building something. It goes along with your ultimate power, but I'll explain that last. Do you see the yoyo on your belt?"

Marinette grabbed it from her belt, nodding as she replied, "So, I have this weird yoyo thing?"

"Yes, it-"

"Marinette?" her maman's voice called from the floor below. "Are you alright? We hear voices."

"Um, I'm fine Maman! Don't worry about me!" Marinette answered, walking towards the staircase that led to her balcony.

"Okay, sweetie! If you need anything, just tell us!"

"I will!" Marinette hurried up the steps and opened her trapdoor, the sunny morning unfitting with the crisis the city was in. "Okay, Tikki, what do I do?"

"Your yoyo is the only thing that can reboot an akuma, erasing its corrupted code and purifying it. It also is your means of transportation. Try swinging over to that building!"

Marinette threw her yoyo, the line extending across the street and wrapping around a chimney. "Okay, this isn't so- Ah!"

The line jerked, dragging the poor girl with it. She let out a cry mixed with terror and excitement as she chased after the akuma.

* * *

Adrien walked into his house, greeted by a stoic Natalie in the foyer. He could just feel the talking-to already heading his way.

"Adrien," the woman said as he approached. "I thought you'd be over sneaking out during your breaks by now. You're a grown man."

"The shoot was nearly over. Vincent should have more than enough photos," Adrien clarified, looking down. "and being a grown man should be enough for me to start making my own decisions."

Natalie sighed and, with a quick motion of her hand, brought up a floating blue holographic checklist. "Your father is not pleased, Adrien. However, with this attack currently going on, you are to stay here until further notice."

Adrien sighed, giving a solemn nod before heading up to his room. His footsteps were the only sound in the seemingly empty home. The walls had the occasional portrait adorning them, depicting a joyful family of three. The current reality was only a shadow of those pictures.

The young male reached his door, the door knob cold against his skin. He opened the door, entering his dreaded confinement. The room had changed throughout the years. Consoles that once lined the walls had long since been moved, a lone one sitting by a TV. The second floor held shelves books like always, yet while permanent installments such as a rock climbing wall hadn't been changed, the feel of the place had been altered. While he'd been lonely before, it was suffocating now.

Adrien walked over to his desk, tapping the small circular device sitting on the surface. Floating images of news stations, wreckage, amounts of people injured (luckily none dead), and a bird's eye view tracking the source of it all. He brushed back his hair, falling into his chair as he stared helplessly at them. Despite not wanting to look at the videos, he couldn't bring himself to swipe away the feed.

At the edge of his vision, he spotted a small box. It was crafted of smooth dark wood, red engravings of the lid. He reached to open it and was blinded by a vibrant green light the moment he lifted the lid.

"Agh, finally someone lets me out of that stupid thing. Artificial cats have to get out too, you know."

Adrien slowly opened his eyes. In front of him was a floating holographic cat coming from the box. He looked down, seeing a black ring with a glowing green paw pad in the center, the source of the holograph. He returned his gaze to the cat, who had its arms crossed and was staring right at him.

"So, you're the kid that Fu chose. The name's Plagg."

"What are you?" Adrien asked, bewildered.

"I'm a Kwami, an AI made by Miraculous Tech. You have been chosen to wield this special technology and all that. I'm supposed to help you stop that thing that's wrecking Paris."

Adrien stared at Plagg, curiosity peaking. Today's technology was pretty advanced, but devices were still a little bulky. Nothing as small as the ring would've been able to do much besides project the time. But this; this was an advanced AI inside something that small.

"Hey kid, you don't happen to know how to code, do you?" Plagg asked, holograph flickering.

"Um, no. Sorry."

"Darn, I was hoping you'd make me some virtual cheese. I'll have to do that myself."

"Cheese?"

"Cats have very refined diets."

"But you're an AI. You don't have a digestive system."

"Look, I'd like to talk more about this, but if you don't put on that ring, I can't stay."

Adrien looked down at the box, realizing he had completely forgotten about it. Plagg's form kept flickering as Adrien slipped on the ring, the color changing from black to silver. Plagg vanished, only to reappear moments later, looking much more whole and three-dimensional.

"That's better. Now, kid, I have to explain what you're supposed to do. That ring is one of the top-secret advanced devices made by Miraculous Tech. It's called a Miraculous and yours is the black cat."

"Black cat?"

"One of the two most powerful Miraculous. The other is the ladybug, who will be your partner. With the words 'claws out,' you will transform into a superhero with special abilities. Your ultimate will be Cataclysm which which destroy anything you touch, but-"

"Wait," Adrien interrupted, eyes sparkling as he absorbed Plagg's information. "I get to be a superhero?"

"Yes, but-"

"Alright, Plagg. Claws out!"

"Wait, kid, I was done explaining-!" Plagg helped as he was sucked into the ring. Green light engulfed Adrien as his body was covered with layers of metal plating and leather. He opened his eyes and looked down at his new suit.

Dark metal protected his shoulders, while the same material in green shielded his elbows and knees. Webs of pulsing green circuitry wound around him. A golden bell acted as a zipper and a belt of leather became a tail. Ears sat atop of his head and his eyes were catlike, the whites now green.

"Woah," he said, realizing his tail and ears moved to his will. "This is so cool!"

He beamed like a kid in a candy store as he took the foot-long baton attached above his tail. He pressed the green paw pad and it grew to his height.

"Time to save Paris!" Adrien said as he bounded out his window, Plagg's attempts to speak not reaching his ears.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this second chapter! I wanted to get it out earlier but I was having the hardest time writing Plagg. Sorry for any out of character behavior! It should take about a month between each update but no Promises! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
